Unlike Minds
by RavenAshford
Summary: Old flames Greg and Alissa join the fight for their country without realizing each other's existence past their teenage years, and are assigned to different teams, as well it may should be. However, "Private Strawberry" (Greg) and "Private Taco" (Alissa) underestimate their involvement in the war, and goof around. This proves to be a mistake. One that may cost their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed in annoyance, sitting in the spaceship with all the other recruits. Or should I say the other recruit? Yup, that's right. They sent only one Blue and one Red out. I, unfortunately, am Alissa Walker. I joined the army because I was bored, to be honest. Yes, bored of normal life. Don't think of a weirdo now. I walked into the recruiting office, they asked me which team I wanted to be on, and I told them to kiss my ass, I could care less.

They almost asked if I would be a medic, a useless medic. They still have spleens of course, a shame, but they do. It was going to be another three days before we landed. I'm Blue, and the boy is Red.

"I heard the Blue team is fun." the guy spoke into the silence. I shrugged, taking the ammo out of my sniper rifle and cleaning it.

"Yeah? Good, I'd hate to have a team of retards." I chuckled, as he did too, and then realized what I meant.

"You think I'm dumb?" I shook my head.

"No, but your team is. God, I've heard that leader guy talk to Vic before. No intelligence whatsoever. The smartest one is a real lazy one too, I think they said something about him having orange armour."

"What the hell? Why would they have orange armour if their colour is red?"

"I don't know! Ask them when you get there."

The guy sighed, looking down at his feet on the bench.

"I'm Greg." he put out his hand. Since he's on the opposite team, I was reluctant, but that doesn't mean I can't be civil.

"Alissa." I shook it in good will.

"Now I'm going to hate getting to Blood Gulch." I sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked innocently.

"Because I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh yeah..." he trailed off, making the rest of the ride awkward.

"Well, it was good knowing you." I laid back on my chair.

"You too."

I turned to him confused out of my mind.

"Why would that be?"

"Because there's a guy on your team who is extremely stupid, but hasn't died yet."

"Oh, Caboose? Yeah, I've heard him on the radio a couple times. He's cool with me, besides, I like him."

"Like... like like him?" Greg asked, as I cocked my rifle and pointed it at him.

"No way in hell."

He put up his hands in defense.

"Okay, obvious no!"

"Good." I continued cleaning it.

A silence fell over the room, as I spoke too soon to love it.

"You're cleaning it with the chamber loaded?"

"Yes, because I would enjoy to die before I get to Blue base. It would do good for my team and my impression on them." I sarcastically replied.

"Are you-"

"Say it and I will not hesitate to kill a good friend."

"Alright." he quickly shut his mouth.

The default pilot announced we'd be landing shortly, as I gathered up materials from the plane I'd need.

For example, take metal from the walls. It's not like they're going to need it more than me.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ship landed in the middle of the canyon, I got out to enjoy the ground. I hate the air, and want nothing to do with it. Greg and I parted ways and wished good luck to each other, from our teams.

"Oh, by the way, you remember that Caboose fellow?" Greg stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful of him."

"Why?" I let my sentence be drug out in confusion. This guy had that effect on me often.

"He's known to accidentally kill his comrades."

I stopped him for once. "Wait, hold the phone. How the _hell _do you kill your teammates _accidentally_?"

"I don't know! You're the one who said he was a complete idiot!"

I nodded.

"True."

"Well, if you don't require my assistance any longer-"

"Bye." I said, already 20 feet away from him.

**-Time Skip | 5 minutes-**

I arrived at Blue Base, making sure my dark blue armour was on comfortably.

"Hey! Who are you?" a guy in light blue armour pointed a gun at me as I stood at the entrance of the Base.

"I'm wearing blue fucking armour. Yeah, I'm a Red!" I yelled at him sarcastically, angry already.

"You're the new rookie?"

"No, I've been a rookie for a long while now. I'm about to be promoted to new rookie though!"

"Enough with that sarcasm."

"Enough with the stupid questions."

He chuckled. "The name's Church. I think I'm going to like you, it's good to have a smartass at times with these idiots."

"Great, so you gonna point that away from me or...?"

"Oh!" He realized, pointing it upwards like an idiot.

I looked back at Red base.

"How right you were, Greg," I smirked, muttering under my breath.

"You better got the same fucking idiots I have, if not worse. Or so help me God I will go over there when I'm stealthy enough and kill you."

"Huh?" Church asked, as I turned around and peered inside the base.

"Nothing!"

"So are you gonna come in and meet the team or what?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here in the sun. Cancer's lovely and active this time of year, isn't it?" I said as I walked in.

"Whoa, since when did Command send over chicks?!" a guy in teal armour exclaimed.

I cocked my gun again and pointed it at him.

"You wanna repeat that, bad boy, or clean up the pants you just pissed?" I grinned underneath my mask.

I just _might _like it here, I already got this guy intimidated after all.

"Tucker!" a guy in regular blue armour whispered loudly.

"I think she doesn't like you." he finally said after a long pause.

"No shit Sherlock, you wanna run that by me again?" the guy I who think is named Tucker growled at Caboose.

"Hello Caboose, I've heard much about you. Glad to meet your acquaintance." I said as maturely as possible, to throw him off and get a laugh.

"... And I say hi to you too." I laughed at his foolishness.

"I'm Tucker, by the way." the teal guy stuttered.

"No shit Sherlock, you wanna run that by me again?" I copied his statement from earlier, earning a chuckle of slight anger from him.

"Alright ladies, quit taunting our new recruit. She may actually help us beat the Reds while you guys get each other off."

"Hey, that was my line!" I protested playfully, as he laughed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Greg's P.O.V.<strong>

I heard yelling after I got within 10 feet of Red base, sighing and walking up the ramp and onto the roof.

"Sarge, I want to drive the Warthog for once!"

"Grif, if you ask one more time, I'm going to have Simmons here give you an overdose on sleeping pills!"

"Can someone hand me the sniper rifle to shoot myself with?"

Everyone turned to me, and made me regret opening my mouth.

"And who in Sam Hills are you?"

I struggled to find a nickname on the spot so I just blurted one out.

"Private Strawberry!"

"Strawberry? Is everyone we recruit going to make me hungry?" the orange one asked.

I regretted the name right away, considering it stuck with me.

"Yay, we're food buddies!" another guy with standard issue red armour said, getting close to me.

"Back up... or I'm going to go terrorist on your ass." I said calmly, without pointing my weapon like Alissa would.

_Goddammit__! I forgot to get her nickname! _I cursed myself.

"Enough of this, men! I think introductions are in order!" some guy said.

"Sarge, are you feeling well? You would normally say something like, 'Enough of this, ladies! Let's get back to work!' or 'We're going to infiltrate the Blue Base and take their lights so their eyes become strained, and they can't see as well!'..." a guy with maroon armour was confused.

"Alright, Strawberry, so you heard Simmons. I'm Sarge, and you answer to me. That is Simmons." he pointed his gun at the guy in maroon armour again.

"Yeah, I figured that. Because you called him Simmons. Twice now."

"And I'm Grif..." the orange guy said.

"Oh, the smart one, yeah." I remembered Alissa saying.

"Smart one? Ha! Far from it!" Simmons protested.

"Finally! It's about time someone recognizes my intelligence!"

"Oh my god, Grif must be catching what Sarge caught! Grif said a big word, Sarge! He might be a Blue in disguise, shall I take care of him?" Simmons sarcastically asked Sarge.

Then again, I'm not so sure it was sarcasm. Like back on the ship with Alissa and her killing herself sarcasm. I'm bad with this. This team sucks.

"Permission granted!" Sarge barked, as Simmons hit the barrel of his gun off Grif's head.

At least I know Alissa is having just as much idiocy pounded into her head, so that relaxed me. If not, I'd have to have the Blues kidnap one of these guys for revenge.

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like her! Good thing or bad thing though...?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from my first day's work at the Base, looking around to be next to the pig, Tucker. I held back a snicker as I thought of a prank, and proceeded to go behind the base where the tank was kept.

"Hey Shelia! Could you do me a favour?" She woke up quietly.

"Depending."

"Do you hate Tucker?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked immediately, making me laugh.

"I need you to go up near Tucker and shoot into the sky to wake him up. As soon as I disappear into the base, count to ten and at ten, shoot off. Don't shoot the base, shoot off near the mountains, if possible."

"It's my pleasure." She would've smiled happily if she could, I bet.

I ran back into the base and waited til the count of ten, hearing the shot. It shook the base with a great force, as I shouted, "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"

He woke up, flailing his arms in surprise. I fell to my side laughing at his stupidity.

"I am going to kill you, U-" he stopped with a pause.

"Umm... What was your name again?"

I shook my head. "Oh yeah, I never told you guys, did I? I'm... Taco. Yeah, let's go with that."

Tucker chuckled, to which I would've given him a death glare if he could've seen through my mask.

"Fuck you." I said, as he acted innocent.

"Normally I'd take the offer, but with your bitchy attitude, I'm going to have to decline. I'd like it to not burn when I pee. Is that why you're bitchy? I didn't even say anything either!"

I stared at him with angry silence.

"If you like my face that much, take a picture. That way you can make out with it."

I just reached over and slapped him, just as Church walked in.

"About time someone gave him a good slap."

"No kidding, Church... No kidding."

"What's on the menu for work today?"

"Umm... We don't know, we don't really do anything." Tucker interrupted me.

"So basically you just told me that you enrolled into this war, this base aaaaand... you do nothing but stratch your balls?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Caboose said, standing at the entrance of the room.

It wasn't even 10 in the morning and we all were already starting our routine of war.

* * *

><p>I sat at watch, listening to Simmons downstairs snoring. You would figure they would want us up and early in times of war. But noo, I got stuck with the lazy squad. Sarge and Grif were up and awake, and were quiet for once, for the love of God. Too bad I just jinxxed myself. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.<p>

"Grif, go man the base outside!"

"But the new guy got out there early!"

Sarge came up above with Grif, and looked from me to him. "Strawberry! You go negotiate surrender with the Blues!"

I nodded and jumped off the roof.

"And Strawberry!"

"Yeah?"

"_They're_ the ones surrendering."

"Wha...?" I almost asked, before shaking it off and going off towards the Blue's base.

I continued on my way, ignoring his 'advice' as if he actually thought I was dumb enough to be confused. Wait... Well, I'm on this team so of course he would be.

Why did I get stuck with all these guys anyway?

I arrived at Blue Base, sighing over the cliff, and running up to it. As I expected, I was stopped.

"Stop! What are you doing here, Red vermin?" a teal guy pointing a big ass gun at me.

"Whoa! I don't know, my commander, nice one at that, told me to negotiate a surrender with the Blues. This is really fucking boring, so can I pretend we went through all this?"

"I think I like you, Red. Lemme get my teammates. You stay right there."

I nodded. "Not like I was going anywhere anyways."

The teal guy emerged from the door in front of me with a pale blue guy and Alissa.

"Alissa!" I exclaimed, strangely happy to see her.

"Hello Greg." She said plainly, seemingly without any emotion.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're... I'm not sure."

"What do you need?"

"The Reds wanted me to get you guys to surrender, and I'm fed up with them so I took the assignment to get away from them. Is it possible to switch teams? Please tell me so." I begged.

"You know this scum, Taco?" the pale blue one asked her.

I held back a snicker. "That's the name you chose? Taco?"

By the tone of her voice, she wasn't amused. But before she could speak, my radio activated.

"Strawberry! How goes the job?" Sarge asked, while the sounds of Simmons and Grif fighting were in the background.

"Strawberry?" she raised an eyebrow, having now some blackmail.

"Y-Yeah Sarge! I'm in the middle of it right now actually. So to save my humiliation, I'm gonna go now." I went offline and closed my eyes.

"Looks like your commander loves picking inconvenient times to come on." the teal guy laughed.

I stood in front of the three of them, hating my comrades even more.

"Yeah, sure seems like it..."


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe the Reds. They sent me to a outdated, desert with my freakin' old flame. I still like him, _**as a friend**_, but now we're on different teams and I have to snipe the bastard when he's least expecting it. Best thing yet is that he hasn't told anyone. Then again, who is there to tell? I can only imagine the teasing from that asshole Tucker if he found out. It's not enough that he tries to flirt with me, but he wouldn't shut his mouth if he had this information.

"So... Strawberry." I said awkwardly, hoping this would end quickly.

"Yeah, Taco?" Greg's voice seemed that he was laughing behind his helmet, which sounded slick.

"This surrender you're negotiating... how do you expect to do this?"

"I never thought about it."

"Oh, and to answer your question, you can't switch teams. Sorry, but we would have too many people and then the Red's would order more soldiers. Can't have that." Church apologized.

"It's fine, I guess." Greg sighed in disappointment.

The five of us stood around with our guns, with the thoughts of killing the Red crossing Church and Tucker's mind.

"Have you had toast yet today?" Caboose asked on a absolutely random note.

I couldn't but turn around to face away from him and snicker. It's not like they could see my face but it'd be obvious if I had just remained standing where I'd been.

"Yeah... I have, Caboose." Greg was weirded out by his question, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to go get... a drink." Tucker said, and ran back into the base. After a couple seconds, Church ran in after him.

"I'm going to go check on him, he's taking a while!"

I glared at him as he ran in after him, for leaving me out here with an idiot and an old friend.

"So... Alissa...?" Greg looked to the mountains of Blood Gulch.

"Don't even, Greg." I warned.

"Greg? I thought you were Strawberry. I'm hungry now." Caboose entered his two cents while listening to us. I don't think he was listening completely.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all that stuff before-" Greg started to say, as I gripped my gun with one hand and used the other to slap him as hard as I could to get him to shut up.

"I told you not to start that. I don't want it to be brought up again." I closed my eyes, holding back a few tears I've been meaning to shed since I've caught my eyes of him in the ship over here.

"I know..." he apologized in his own little weird way.

"We were young, and that was the end of it." I tried to stop him off this topic before I were to do something I would soon later regret.

* * *

><p>I was killing myself mentally. What in Blood Gulch possessed me to bring that up!? Alissa was still crushed about that. I knew I shouldn't have fell in love with the farmer's daughter...<p>

"I know..." I semi-apologized. I know she knew that's how I apologized, we were pretty close in those teenager years.

"We were young, that's it. Put a cork in it." her tone reeked of sadness and anger. Good sign to not proceed any further.

After some silence, I figured it was getting too long to start to be suspicious and backed away from Alissa slowly.

"I'm gonna return back to Base... they must be getting suspicious of the time it's taking for you to 'surrender'..." I yelled at her, running away in awkwardness.

She seemed to sigh and walk slowly back into the Blue Base with shame.

I reported to Sarge, saying that they wouldn't budge, but it wasn't all for loss.

"Oh?" Sarge asked, gaining a new spark of hope in the rookie.

"Yeah! I, erm... got them to agree to give a hostage to us."

"They have one of us?"


End file.
